Hungry Heart: The Seniors' Story
by Random-Minded
Summary: Just like the title says, this story is mainly focused on the seniors. Mainly Sako, but Kamata and the others will be shown too. Chapter 2's up! Hope you enjoy!
1. Their freshman year

A/N:

Hungry Heart is one of my favorite TV shows and I won't lie when I say: I love it! Anyway, I've decided to make this fic about the seniors since all the fics I've read were mostly about the starting freshmen, aka Kyousuke, Rodrigo and Sakai. Mostly about Sako, but Kamata, Fahruki, Shimizu, Omura, Esaka and Ichikawa would be shown too. Also, I've included some of my own OCs just to add a little more drama in this fic. ;)

To all YAOI lovers reading this, I'm sorry but this is not a YAOI fic. There may be some 'friendliness' shown but there's no male/male pairings.

So, I hope you'll like this fic and please, review to leave a comment or a suggestion. I'm not into flames but if you have something negative to say, please don't be harsh. This is just an attempt. Thank You. :)

* * *

As I walk down this corridor, people- my new batchmates- are bustling about. Everywhere I look, I can see some girls, screaming and hugging their friends whom they haven't seen over the summer, and some boys laughing at some random scene. 

I turned left and saw some of my old schoolmates from Kennainu Junior High but they were too busy talking about something that they didn't see me pass by. Oh well, I hardly know them anyway.

My name is Sako Douji (made the surname up :D) and I am now a high school freshman in Jyoyo Akanegaoka High School. My favorite sport/pastime is soccer, I play midfield, and I'm just your average fifteen going sixteen year old guy.

I was supposed to continue my school days in Kennainu High School but a guy named Coach Murakami scouted me and asked me to play soccer here in Jyoyo High. . . so here I am.

Also, I'm suppose to be in class 1- B but I have no idea where it is, -Can you blame me? It's only my first day here!- and I have absolutely no idea where the faculty room is. I turned left once more and ended up nearly bumping into the very same guy I used to play with back in junior high.

"Kamata-san?"

The guy, Kamata-san, plays soccer like me. He's a forwards striker and he looks the part too. Big in size, eyes filled with determination and a fiery player. I won't lie when I say that he sometimes scares me with his roughness on the field. There was this one game where he broke the leg of one of the players in our opponent's team because he 'accidentally' missed the ball.

He paused, took a good look at me (which can be rather nerve wrecking), and finally gave me a look of recognition.

"Oh! You're the guy I played with last year, umm. . Saku, right?"

I smiled nervously and corrected him. "It's Sako"

"Right, right, Sako. So I assume that you've accepted this 'Coach Murakami's' offer, huh?"

I nodded. "The main reason why I'm in this school. You?"

He shrugged and we started walking down the corridor.

"I'm here to see if this 'Coach Murakami' deserves me to be on his field." he said with a grin.

"And if not?"

"If not, then he'll be losing a very valuable suppose-to-be team member"

I sweatdropped at this. Is Kamata-san for real?

We passed by a few classrooms and a few minutes later, I noticed that Kamata-san had stopped walking.

"Oy, Sakoyo, where're you going?" he asked me.

I stopped as well and realized that he was standing in front of a door with a "1-B" hanging on the wall next to it.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You're in class 1-B, right?"

I nodded and slowly walked back towards him.

"Then we're in the same class. Come on, the bell's about to ring" he said as he slid the door open.

I followed him into the classroom and looked around. Most of the people here were boys. Either that or the girls are just walking outside. Everyone was busy talking to each other and telling each other how exciting it was to be in high school. Some girls were standing next to the window ledges talking about someone in the swimming team. Kamata-san walked over to them and softly whispered something to them that must've been about me since they glanced at me for a second.

I pretended not to notice them and placed my bag at an empty seat next to the window. I was about to relax myself when I suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle my head (I was sitting down) and pull me back into an awkward hug.

"Sako-kun! Long time no see! I didn't recognize you with your new haircut!" I heard my 'hugger' say. It was a girl's voice and her accent sounded strangely familiar. I looked up and saw a familiar face grinning down at me. Green hair, yellow eyes and white-skinned, this girl was in my science class two years ago! I forgot what her name is; it will occur to me sooner or later.

"Hey!" she grinned. "If you don't say my name in three seconds, I'm going to give you a noogie you'll never forget!"

I would have yelled 'what?' out loud but her sleeves muffled my voice making it sound like a "muaff?".

"1" she cooed.

This girl. . she's that girl who came from England in a student exchange program our school was having in my first year of junior high. I don't know why she stayed in Japan for this long but I know she had an older sister who went back to England two summers ago. Kamata used to have a crush on that sister. . her name escapes me at the moment too, but I know that he was turned off when that girl told him that she hated soccer.

"2. . ."

J. This girl's name starts with a "J". Damnit! What's her name? It's on the tip of my tongue. . wait, wait. . . !

"3-"

"Jenny Baker!" I yelled relievedly.

"Darn. . . he got it right." she said in mock-disappointment as she let me go from her hug of death.

Kamata came up to us grinning from ear to ear and sat next to me.

"Kamata-kun! You should've told me that Sako-kun here was gonna be our classmate!" Jenny scolded half-heartedly, going to her seat, which was next to his.

Kamata-san just grinned sheepishly and shrugged. I looked at him as if he had just eaten a living snail. Since when did the Jumbo-Center-Forward act so. . . innocent?

As if he read my mind, he smirked and looked at me straight at the eyes.

"Sakoyo, I bet you're wondering why I've become a little. . different."

I sweatdropped but didn't reply.

"It's because Jenny here became my girlfriend during the summer and we're engaged to be married by the end of this schoolyear."

My mouth dropped as I gawked at them both, only to see them both holding their stomachs while laughing out loud. I mentally shot myself for being so gullible and pretended to ignore their continuous laughter by staring out the window.

I wonder when soccer try-outs will start. 

* * *

Second Chapter is in progress. Reviews Please!


	2. Tryouts are today?

Chapter 2: Soccer Try-outs are Today?

* * *

It looks like I'm off to a good start in high school. All my teachers seem nice and completely knowledgable about what they're doing, and my classmates are all friendly and lively. Jenny introduced me and Kamata to some of her friends and we all spent lunchbreak on the grassy areas outside the building together. I was surprised that Kamata-san was so open to everyone; he's changed. (And although he insists that it was because of all the things that have happened to him during the summer, I really think Jenny was the main reason.) 

Right now, I'm running down an empty hallway because I've just found out that soccer try-outs are today and I'm pretty sure I'm late. It's a good thing I've brought my soccer gear with me otherwise I would've been forced to run all the way back home just to get them.

I wonder why this Coach Murakami didn't give any of us any details. And by us, I mean me, Kamata and these two guys from class 1-A. (Jenny was very informative about the people in our batch.) I glanced down at my watch and cursed.

Try-outs started fifteen minutes ago!

I quickly turned left and, not watching where I was going, crashed head-first into a person and fell on the hard floor.

--------------------

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

Shimatta. . . .

I sat up, rubbed the stinging spot on my head while grinding my teeth and looked straight to see a girl doing the exact same thing. She looked to be my age, slim, long black hair and really, really pretty. She looked at me and saw that I too, was holding my head.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she smiled apologetically.

"Me too, gomen" I smiled back. I slowly got to my feet and helped her up.

"In a rush?" she asked.

"Soccer try-outs. Didn't know they were today." I replied.

She laughed and pointed towards a flight of stairs to our right.

"Then, you should take the shortcut before you're late-r. The soccer field's in front of the jogging areas of the judo team, you can't miss it."

I thanked her and was about to ask her where she was headed but she was already waving me goodbye and running off.

I felt a bit disappointed for some reason, but as soon as I glanced down at my watch once more, I rushed towards the soccer field before I could become twenty minutes late.

--------------------

"Sako! Hurry up!" I saw Kamata waving his arms in the air, signaling me to run faster.

That girl I literally bumped into was right, the soccer field would be impossible to miss from the jogging areas. I rushed down another flight of stairs leading towards the field and met up with Kamata at its entrance.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know try-outs would be today." I said while panting slightly.

"Neither did I, but Jenny informed me after you left. The Coach isn't here yet so you still have some time to get out of your uniform." he said.

"Arigatou." I smiled.

We then both walked inside and headed towards the lockers.

Inside, there were ten other freshmen, excluding me and Kamata, and some of our sempais from the second year. I quickly changed into our soccer attire and walked over to Kamata and two other guys, also freshmen.

"Sako, these two are the two other guys Coach Murakami scouted, the ones Jenny told us about. This is Omura, " he said while pointing to a guy with orange-brown hair and really chinky eyes; "And Shimizu. Both from class 1-A." he pointed to the other guy with short, yellowish-like hair.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

They both moved a bit to the side so I could sit down as well and pretty soon, we were as noisy as monkeys.

--------------------

"Alright, everyone go out on the fields and begin doing some warm up exercises! Umm. . . . Sako, Kamata, Shimizu and Omura, Coach Murakami wants to see you."

The four of us looked up at the guy standing on the doorway and stood up.

He led us towards the field and the first thing I saw was a tall, middle aged man who was smiling at me.

So this is Coach Murakami. . . . 

* * *

Review Please! 


End file.
